simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Federation Census Bureau
This page provides a list of the censuses conducted in the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue under the now-defunt Soviet Federation Census Bureau. The SFCB, which was first headed by (and also co-founded by) the New Republic of Wisconsin, was created in 3023 by a special referendum (only two members of the organisation voted against it). All members of the federation had their information collected and processed every five to ten years. There was no opt-out process for the census bureau, meaning that by virtue of being a member any state surrendered its rights to privacy. In 3028 the first census was produced. In 3040 Wisconsin retired from the post, and People's Republic of Rezalan became the new officer, appointed by the Democratic Republic of Damstu. In the decades since there were many leaders of the Soviet Federation Census Bureau, most producing an average of 2 censuses and remaining in their position for approximately 20 years. When the Constitution of the Soviet Federation was adopted in 3137 the Census Bureau was closed. Unofficial Censuses 2982 Census - 85 510 000 2990 Census - 108 735 000 2998 Census - 140 500 000 Census Years Since its formal formation in 3023, census have been carried out by several administrators, most recently with the People's Republic of Rezalan. There is no formal requirement for a census to be completed within a certain time limit; however, in general most tend to happen every decade or so. Sometimes the census is started by the officer and sometimes it is commissioned by the chairperson. UNDER NEW REPUBLIC OF WISCONSIN 3028 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population: 334 952 000 (baseline)' 3033 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 465 915 000 (growth of 7.5 per cent per annum)' UNDER PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF REZALAN 3045 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 577 330 000 (growth of 2.5 per cent per annum)' 3053 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 593 600 000 (growth of 0.5 per cent per annum)' 3060 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 638 150 000 (growth of 1.4 per cent per annum)' UNDER FUSO SOVIET EMPIRE 3068 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 620 200 000 (growth of -0.5 per cent per annum)' 3077 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 733 300 000 (growth of 2.1 per cent per annum)' UNDER COMMUNIST STATE OF KINSEK 3090 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 797 640 000 (growth of 1.1 per cent per annum)' 3101 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population' 830 700 000 (growth of 0.4 per cent per annum) UNDER PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF REZALAN 3114 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population' 912 350 000 (growth of 0.8 per cent per annum) 3122 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 960 170 000 (growth of 0.7 per cent per annum)' UNDER NEW SOVIET UNION 3131 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 991 300 000 (growth of 0.4 per cent per annum)' 3137 Soviet Federation Census '- Total Population 1 050 630 000 (growth of 2 per cent per annum)' .' '. Category:Soviet Federation